


#1 - Le grand méchant Ergot, et le chaperon Rouge

by Styxamere



Series: Kinktober 2020 [FR] [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Blood Kink, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, M/M, Omorashi, Urination, Watersports
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styxamere/pseuds/Styxamere
Summary: Kinktober 2020.Jour 1 : Omorashi | KnifeplayRed Hood s'était porté volontaire pour aller rencontrer l'Ergot, Dick Grayson, et pourquoi pas lui faire retrouver la raison. Il n'avait pas prévu de finir dans cette position... Ni ce qui en découle d'ailleurs.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Kinktober 2020 [FR] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	#1 - Le grand méchant Ergot, et le chaperon Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> Salut salut,  
> je suis grave en retard mais pas grave, je participe quand même au Kinktober 2020 pour le plaisir d'écrire.

**Jour** **1 :** **Omorashi | Knifeplay |** ~~**Body swap** ~~

La sueur coulait le long de ses tempes, descendait son visage crispé jusque son menton, puis tombait au goûte à goûte sur ses clavicules. Là, elle continuait sa route le long de son torse, entre ses pectoraux, suivait les lignes distinctes de ses abdominaux et se perdait en arrivant sur son pubis noirci de poils épais.

Dans le même temps, la sueur coulait le long de son dos. Elle prenait naissance à la base de son implantation capillaire, créait une chemin glacé dans sa nuque, et s’écoulait suivant les mouvement tremblotant et crispés des muscles de son dos jusqu’à se perdre dans son sillon inter-fessier.

Jason était nu, et en sueur, depuis des heures.

Au début, il avait pensé pouvoir s’en sortir : il était le Red Hood après tout. En terme de puissance brut, il était le choix le plus intelligent d’entre tous ses frères (Bruce était incapable de seulement bouger le petit doigt, alors l’envoyer rencontrer L’Ergot aurait été d’une stupidité sans nom). Alors, oui, Jason était confiant. L’Ergot était certes le bras armé d’une organisation criminelle multi-centenaire, mais c’était avant tout Dickie-bird.

C’est cette confiance qui était responsable de la situation actuelle. À peine entré dans ce qu’il savait être la planque de Dick, celui-ci lui tombait dessus comme un oiseau de proie. Jason avait oublié à quel point Dick était puissant _et_ souple, ce qui donnait l’impression de se battre contre une anguille. Il avait fini ligoté dans une position improbable qui tirait sur tout ses muscles et le crispait à chaque respiration.

« _Ne t’inquiètes pas, petit chaperon, je vais faire en sorte que le temps ne soit pas trop long pour toi._ »

Le sourire qui avait accompagné cette phrase avait déclenché les premières sueurs froides chez Jason. Mais effectivement, Dick avait fait en sorte que ce ne soit pas ‘trop long’, en revenant régulièrement de Dieu sait où, toujours avec différentes lames. Il avait consciencieusement découpé l’uniforme de Jason (même les partie en Kevlar et autres matériaux signés _bat-tech_ et supposés intouchables) morceau par morceau jusqu’à le laissé là, nu, toujours dans une position désagréable qui ne cachait rien de sa nudité.

Jason releva la tête vers la porte quand celle-ci s’ouvrit.

« Oooh, Jaybird, regardes-toi. Tu es presque près, on va pouvoir commencer à jouer. »

Dick s’approcha. Il s’était débarrassé de son uniforme et ne portait plus qu’un bas de jogging qui tombait lâchement sur ses hanches. En main, il avait un couteau SOG à la lame parfaitement aiguisé, qu’il fit d’ailleurs gentiment traîner sur le corps de Jason. La respiration du plus jeune se fit plus rapide, et plus hachée. Jusqu’ici, il ne pensait pas que Dick lui ferait _vraiment_ du mal, mais maintenant…

« Calme-toi, Jaybird, je veux juste te voir lâcher prise. Voyons combien de temps tu vas tenir avant de mouiller comme une chienne rien que pour moi. »

Disant cela, il passa fermement sa main sur la vessie pleine du jeune homme qui geignit d’inconfort, et tenta vainement de refermer les cuisses pour s’empêcher d’uriner. Dick reprit alors son jeu de couteau, et imprima la pointe de la lame dans la chair ferme des pectoraux pour y tracer des arabesques. Les coupures étaient relativement légères, elles cicatriseraient vite, mais laisseraient indiscutablement de nouvelles cicatrices sur son corps déjà marqué.

Jason n’osait même plus ouvrir les yeux. Il maintenait les paupières serrées, les dents aussi, et retenait autant que possible ses geignements et gémissements. C’est que ça ne faisait pas vraiment du bien, d’avoir un couteau qui lacère la peau. Mais si Jason n’ouvrait plus les yeux, c’était surtout pour ne plus voir le regard noir de luxure de Dick. Plus le sang coulait, et plus Dick avait l’air excité.

Au bout d’un moment, le couteau descendit sur les abdominaux de sa victime, et Dick rit de le voir se contorsionner encore plus tout en tremblant comme une feuille pour retarder l’inévitable. Il ne vit aucune marque sur cette partie là du corps, il préféra laisser son couteau être léger comme une plume pour taquiner le jeune homme. La lame froide lui faisait contracter les muscles involontairement : c’était tout ce que Dick voulait.

Puis soudain, un sanglot, puis un autre. Rauque, et brisé. Jason s’affaissa sur lui-même et se brisa, en larmes. Dick avait gagné sur son propre corps : il n’avait pas pu retenir sa vessie plus longtemps.

À ce moment-là, Dick sembla complètement perdre la tête, il retourna Jason de telle sorte que sa croupe était en l’air, le visage au sol baignant dans sa propre pisse, et sans prendre le temps de le préparer d’aucune sorte, il le pénétra violemment. Jason hurla, ses sanglot s’intensifièrent, et son souffle se coupa brutalement sous les coups de rein impitoyables de celui qu’il considérait comme son frère. Il s’étouffa de honte en constatant qu’il continuait toujours d’uriner, ce qui sembla exciter Dick si fort qu’il jouit en lui en quelques coups de rein.

« Hmmm, si bon, Jaybird, une si bonne chienne, si mouillée pour moi », il passa la main sur le pénis du plus jeune puis le comprima douloureusement. Jason sanglota encore, priant pour que Dick se lasse vite, mais une dernière humiliation l’attendait : Dick donna quelques coups de rein malgré son orgasme puis s’immobilisa de nouveau avant d’inonder ses entrailles d’urine.

Il rit, se penchant en avant pour murmurer à l’oreille de Jason « Je vais peut-être te garder, Jaybird. Tu passerais tes journées à réchauffer ma queue, et je n’aurai même plus besoin d’aller aux toilettes, tu serais là, désespéré que je te donne un peu d’attention. »

Puis il reprit ses coups de rein, riant de plus belle, alors que Jason épuisé par ses pleurs, se laissa aller dans l’inconscience. Peut-être que tout ceci n’était qu’un horrible cauchemar...

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose du genre, alors n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, conseils et requêtes pour la suite de la série Kinktober ~


End file.
